How Did You Get That Bruise, Tenten?
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: When Lee discovers a terrible bruise on Tenten's arm, chaos unfolds as he tries to find out how she got it! How did she get this bruise anyway? And what will happen when Guy and Kakashi have another challenge, and Naruto becomes interested in music?


Author's Note: Yeah...I haven't written anything new in a few days. And this was actually a challenge by one of my friends. She challenged me to write this. But...I honestly have no idea why. -_-'

Oh, well.

Anyway, this may seem like a stupid oneshot with seemingly nothing more then focusing on a drabble, but it was either: "Write the Naruto oneshot, or a Beyblade longshot under the genres; angst/crime." ...And of course, I accepted my friend's challenge and took the Naruto oneshot. After all, I never really liked Beyblade anyway. -_- Who does?

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine. And it never will be...or WILL it? ;) Nah! It never will be since...

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]..**

How Did You Get That Bruise, Tenten?:

In a hidden village in the Land of Fire, obviously named the Hidden Leaf Village, it was about three in the afternoon. Everybody was beginning to head home or get ready to close up shops; or open up the bars...depending.

A certain ninja team, which consisted of Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten had just finished their training. And of course, they usually finished up earlier then that; but Guy declared that they all run at least fifty laps around the village.

Lee was overjoyed and displayed extreme enthusiasm over it, but Neji and Tenten merely glared evilly and hesitantly ran; which they would have rather have been caught in the middle of another Great Shinobi War and die, or be thrown into the nearest river and drown.

...Not that they were thinking suicide though! They just really didn't want to hear Lee and Guy's passion-filled youth speeches. Although the have been a team for a few years, Neji and Tenten just still could hardly go through listening to Guy and Lee's youth speeches. Tenten couldn't even stand the first few seconds without rolling her eyes!

...Anyway, Neji had already left. And as usual, Tenten couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy that he got to sidestep Guy's 'Oh My Youthful Students' speech where he gets all teary-eyed and goes on and on about how far they've come in their training. But at the same time, Tenten felt kind of glad for her secret crush that he got to avoid the whole thing; he claimed that he was late for a clan meeting between the Main House and Branch House to come to an ending over the separation. Tenten was the only one who saw through it; Lee reminded Neji to remain positive and not to take any harm in what might be said.

...Which earned the enthusiastic teen a bitter glance and a 'hn'.

Guy had already left too. He left right after Neji did; he said that he was late for a challenge with his 'eternal rival', Kakashi. And he didn't go into much detail like usual; but he did say that Kakashi picked the challenge and that they were going to do. Apparently from the description, it was going to be a childish round of Red Light, Green Light. Tenten sighed and forced a smile and hesitantly wished him good luck; although she figured Kakashi would probably win. And of course, Lee did his trademark pose and thumbs up; wishing his 'beloved' sensei 'the very best luck'.

So now, Lee and Tenten only remained on the training grounds. The both of them to themselves; getting up their weapons and/or scrolls.

"Hmm...where did I put that scroll?" Tenten mumbled to herself as she glanced around.

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows together in thought; where could her scroll be? She had it when she used it...

"...Oh! There it is by Lee." Tenten said aloud as she glanced over and saw Lee picking up some stuff.

The brunette smiled and walked over to Lee; he immediately noticed her like always.

"Hello, Tenten! What is going on?" Lee greeted as he turned around.

Tenten sighed and put her arms behind her head.

"...Eh...nothin' much. I just saw my scroll over here; I figured I'd better get it. After all, this scroll's pretty important for me." Tenten replied.

Lee looked down to see the mentioned Scroll at her feet. He instantly picked up it for her and held it out for her. That was one of the things liked about him; he was pretty nice. If she didn't already secretly like her Hyuuga teammate, she would probably attempt to look past Lee's looks and maybe give him a chance. However, he already was completely, crazily in love with Sakura Haruno; instantly crushing everything like that.

"...Thanks, Lee." Tenten muttered as she uncontrollably smiled and grabbed it.

But it was right when Tenten grabbed the scroll, that Lee saw _IT_.

What is _IT_ you ask? A very dark, huge, and pretty noticeable bruise on Tenten's arm. It's on her upper arm just under her shoulder and her sleeveless kunoichi shirt made it easily visible.

...Now this wasn't the first time our favorite 'mini Guy clone' saw this bruise; he had seen it for the first time when Tenten first showed up to train. It was when she expertly threw a kunai in the air and caught it easily between two fingers. But he decided it wouldn't really be good to randomly pop up a useless question like that, so he let it go.

...But then he kept on noticing it several times during training. And the last time he saw it; as they were running laps, he couldn't take it any more. He was worried about his teammate.

So Lee did it finally. He asked the dreaded question:

"...How did you get that bruise, Tenten?" Lee asked, evident concern in his tone.

Tenten was in the middle of zipping up her pack when he asked the question; she immediately rose an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Lee?" Tenten asked; she was unaware about the bruise.

"Uh...you have a bruise on your arm."

Tenten blinked and then glanced over at her arm as Lee pointed. She quickly noticed the bruise and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"...Oh, yeah there is a bruise on my arm..." Tenten commented.

Lee gasped.

"What happened to you? Did you get injured?" Lee asked; now becoming REALLY concerned.

Tenten's eyes widened and she took a step back. She knew exactly why she had a bruise, she knew all too well as the memories of the previous afternoon; memories that left her mortified.

"...Um...n-no I'm fine! Really, Lee!" Tenten assured as she waved her hands back and forth.

Lee frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know. It looks like a very bad bruise. Can you at least tell me how you got it?" Lee asked.

Tenten sighed and felt her face become warm.

"...I'd rather not tell anybody." Tenten deadpanned.

Lee sighed.

"Come on! Why not? If it is that bad, you should at least go to the hospital to make sure you did not break a bone as well!" Lee pointed out.

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows together and slung her pack over her shoulder.

"I told you Lee, it's not bad! ...And besides, I'm a ninja and I don't get injured that easily!" Tenten snapped.

Lee groaned.

"Tenten, please just tell me what happened! If you don't want anybody to know, I will make sure that it stays secret from everybody!" Lee shouted.

Tenten groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's nothing!" Tenten yelled.

The weapon master then took off running; she HAD to get away from her odd teammate before she broke down and told him how she got the bruise.

Lee gasped.

"TENTEN! '...She runs at youthful speeds...I'm impressed.'" Lee shouted and thought.

Rock Lee then took off after her; running just as fast as her. He wouldn't rest until he found out just what happened to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenten ran. No she RAN like her life depended on it through the forest-like area of the training grounds. Truthfully, she hadn't ever been that far into the training grounds like Lee has, so she had no idea where she was going.

But she did know one thing; it was better then explaining to Lee how she got the nasty bruise. If she told him, she probably wouldn't ever be able to face Neji again; Lee would accidentally blurt it out to him, and Guy would pretty much shout it out for the whole Land of Fire to hear; not just the village within it but the ENTIRE landscape. Heck, even neighboring lands would hear it!

As the weapon master passed by a large tree, she gasped from lack of oxygen and collapsed into it.

"..." Tenten tried to get her breath back as she sat up by the tree.

And she glanced around at her surroundings; she wasn't familiar with any of them. ...Except the boy wearing green spandex clothing with weird eyebrows running towards her...wait...what?

"Oh...no...he's caught up to me!" Tenten groaned and stood up. But she was still exhausted from all the running.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Lee called out.

Tenten yelped and then took off again; she wasn't running quite as fast as she was earlier, and Lee was right behind her.

"Tenten! Slow down and tell me how you got that un-youthful bruise!" Lee shouted.

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows together and looked back at him as she ran.

"No, Lee! I will not stop for-AAAAAAAAAAH!" Tenten shouted.

Tenten had tripped over a stump; she screamed and fell...only to be...caught by somebody?

She opened her eyes and glanced around to see that Lee had caught her before she fell. She hated that she tripped. How could she possibly prove that female shinobi were just as tough as male shinobi and that they're equal now when she tripped over a stump? ...Maybe Neji was right about her destiny...

"Tenten, are you all right?" Lee asked.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and sat up on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Tenten replied.

Lee sighed.

"Tenten, just tell me how you got that bruise!" Lee shouted.

Tenten gasped and jumped up to her feet; she suddenly forgot about tripping.

"NEVER!" Tenten declared as she ran off.

Lee gasped and ran off after her; his speed becoming faster and faster. It seemed like he wasn't even breaking a sweat...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenten continued to run. Both her and Lee were now very deep into the forest and it was dark from where the sun was setting. But it didn't stop the brown-eyes girl; she had to get away from Lee and then she could always leave the forest the next morning.

But she finally ran into a small clearing; many trees loomed over and there was little light. But Tenten ran and hid behind one of the trees anyway.

"Tenten!"

Tenten gasped and then spun around to see Lee who has cornered her up.

"Lee! Will you stop?" Tenten snapped.

Lee sighed.

"Not until you explain how you got that un-youthful bruise! C'mon, it cannot be THAT bad! Just tell me now!" Lee replied.

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows together and then closed her eyes and sighed; there was no way to escape. Lee has won the round.

"...All right..." Tenten muttered.

Lee gasped and listened; very interested in what she was about to say.

"...Yesterday, I went to the Hyuuga Residence, I was going to visit Neji and tell him about something. But...nobody answered the door. So I walked up to the window of a building and climbed up into the windowsill..."

Lee listened harder.

"...I peeked through the windowsill and saw...Neji shirtless wearing nothing but a towel..."

Lee rose an eyebrow as Tenten blushed and ran her fingers through her hair before continuing.

"...Wait, how did you get the bruise though?" Lee asked; interrupting her.

Tenten sighed and hesitantly continued on.

"...Well, my jaw dropped and my nose started bleeding anime style...and well...I lost my balance and fell. I hit my arm on the garden's sprinkler system..."

Lee gasped

Tenten blinked as Lee suddenly froze. She waved her hand in his face, afterwards he started...laughing.

"WHAAAT? HAAAAAAHAAAAA! YOU...YOU...Y-YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT? HAHAHA! H-H-HOW COULD A KUNOICHI WHO'S TRAINED BY THE MOST SKILLFUL SENSEI IN THE ENTIRE VILLAGE GET BEAT UP BY A SPRINKLER SYSTEM? HAHAHA! A-AND WHAT DID NEJI DO? D-DID HE CATCH YOU?"

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows together as her face now turned pretty red.

"No! ...He...he saw me crawling away and he mistook me for a stray dog; he threw one of his sandals at me and called the ANBU..." Tenten replied.

That just made Lee laugh even harder.

...And Lee's laughter was heard all over the village, the entire landscape of the Land of Fire, and all the neighboring lands:

"**HAAAHAHHAHA! WHAT? NEJI MISTOOK YOU FOR A...D-DOG AND THREW A-A SANDAL AT YOU? HAHAHA! AND...AND THEN THE ANBU INTERROGATED YOU IN-YOUTHFULLY? HAHA! THAT SOUNDS TOO FUNNY! I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HELP BUT...HAHA...L-LAUGH!**"

And so, Lee found out about the bruise on Tenten's arm. But he also got beat up pretty badly and was sent to the hospital by her. When the nurse asked how Tenten how he got beat up, she merely replied with an eye-roll. Tenten's bruise was noticed by the same nurse and she got sent into a room to have it examined; she broke a bone in it.

...Oh, and if you're wondering what became of Neji and Guy, this is what happened...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Might Guy's Epilogue:**

Guy growled and nearly pulled his hair out, and his 'eternal rival', Kakashi, rubbed the back his neck as he held out a scorecard.

"...Well Guy, looks like I won..." Kakashi muttered; not interested at all about his victory.

Guy sighed and glanced at the scorecard, it read:

_The Ultimate Red Light, Green Light Battle:_

_Kakashi Hatake...600 points._

_Might Guy...599 points._

Guy then smirked and immediately reverted back.  
"Well done, my rival! But the game wasn't fair to begin with you see!" Guy said.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his visible eye as the other man walked over to the mat they played the game on.

"Look here." Guy said as he picked up the mat and held it out. "...Ha! It is set to; '_Ping Pong_' and not '_Red Light, Green Light_'! This mat is designed for both, but it was set to the first. Therefore, this contest was not fair! We must play again to determine the winner!" Guy declared.

Kakashi put his hand over his eye.

'...Another game? I hardly survived the first!' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi then glanced at the other jounin and sighed.

"Uh...actually, let's not. You're the winner, Guy. After all, it wasn't fair and you could have won..." Kakashi said.

Guy smirked and then did his trademark pose.

"Why, YOU'RE RIGHT! That was a YOUTHFUL victory! I beat you, Kakashi! Now I am another step closer to stealing your COOLNESS!" Guy shouted.

Kakashi rolled his eye again.

"Well my eternal rival, I must be leaving now! But tomorrow we will have another contest!" Guy declared as he walked to the door of the Copy Ninja's home. "...Tomorrow we will...compete head to head in...'GO FISH!'" Guy added.

Kakashi blinked as Guy opened the door and flashed him a grin...with a sparkle added to make it seem over the top.

"...Be prepared!" Guy shouted as he walked out of the house.

Kakashi sighed with relief that he was gone. He then proceeded to the bathroom to wash all of his self-proclaimed rival's nonsense from his ears. ...Then he pulled out his book; he didn't get to read it for two whole hours and he was about to have a breakdown over it!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Neji Hyuuga's Epilogue:**

Neji walked out of his bathroom. He then walked back into his room with his hair down and wet and was wearing nothing but a towel.

He then walked over to the mirror and started brushing his hair. Then...he heard _IT_. What did he hear?

He heard some singing:

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idolize,_

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize..._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down,_

_Break into the contents, never falling down..._

Neji mumbled a 'huh' and set down the brush. It sounded like somebody singing nearby. But who would possibly sing at night? There was even the sound of someone tapping metal with their fingers.

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out the classroom, by the backdoor..._

_A man railed at me twice though..._

_But I didn't care..._

_Waiting is wasting, for people like me..._

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry, 'cause you're so right..._

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..._

Neji rose an eyebrow curiously; that sounded a lot like Naruto singing. He adjusted the towel slightly and walked over to the window as the voice broke out into the next verse...

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry, 'cause you're so right..._

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..._

Neji walked over to the window and didn't need his byakugan to see Naruto a little distance away. He was sitting atop a metal fence tapping to the beat in tune with the lyrics just right. His back was turned towards Neji and was apparently staring up at the night sky.

'...What the heck is he doing?' Neji thought as he listened.

_You say, "Dreams are dreams, I am not playing the fool anymore..."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul..."_

_Take your time baby,_

_Your blood needs slowing down..._

_Breach your soul, to reach yourself before you bloom..._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing,_

_Shadows of nothing..._

_You still are so blind, if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see..._

Neji's eye twitched as he realized what he was singing: Wind by Akeboshi.

...Neji hates Akeboshi's songs...

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry, 'Cause you're so right..._

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end..._

Neji sighed and walked over to his dresser; if he had to hear that 'awful' repeated chorus, he'd kill himself. He smirked evilly...(IT WAS BRIEF!) and walked back over to the window with his right sandal in aim.

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry, 'cause you're so right..._

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself-_

"**OW!** What the heck was-**WHAAAAAAAAA!**"

Neji watched in amusement as his right sandal hit Naruto in the back of his head and caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the ground below.

The last thing heard, was a loud crash, and this as Naruto stood up and shook his fist menacingly in the air in the opposite direction:

"**CURSE YOU, J-POP HATERS OF THE LEAF! MY J-POP MUSIC WILL BE AVENGED SOMEDAY! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE MUSIC OF YOUR MAIN ROOTS!**"

Neji sighed and closed his window shortly after that; who knew Naruto was so sensitive about J-Pop?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once again, everything's back to normal in the village...for now at least! Oh, and if you're wondering about what happened to Kakashi and Naruto...

Kakashi had a nervous breakdown when he discovered that he was really reading an old copy of his book, and that the new copies were sold out. He was also beaten in Go Fish!

...And Naruto discovered that the entire Hyuuga clan and half of the village hated J-Pop. So he got a bunch of random people who liked that music genre, dressed up in a black version of his orange jumpsuit, and learned how to play the guitar and took singing lessons. He also teamed up with Gaara, Sasuke, and Kiba. Gaara learned how to play the base, Kiba learned how to play the drums, and Sasuke took singing lessons and learned how to play the keyboard.

...The four of them called themselves: _Haruka Tamashii_; a J-Pop band. And they left the shinobi lands to make it big time in Japan...which was weird, considering they WERE technically in JAPAN!

...Oh well, no ending ever makes since! ;)

**The End.**

**,[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][],**

...Yeah, kinda weird huh? -_-' Ummm...I used the song 'Wind' by 'Akeboshi' as Naruto's song. It's stuck in my head!

Like I said, my friend, Mandy, challenged me to write this. I think it...kind of came out okay after all anyway. After all, there's no way I would turn down a challenge from a very close friend! ;)

This the challenge basically: she said that the there had to be only one character as the main; Tenten or Sasori. I chose Tenten 'cause I kinda like her and also because I can't portray Sasori the right way. -_- Then, the genres had to be either; a Humor/parody drabble, drama/family, or Friendship/angst. ...I obviously chose the first in a heartbeat!

Then, the setting either had to be in the canon story, or a high school fic. ...Mandy loves high school fics but I chose the canon story. Then, as for the subject, it was between; a bruise, a birthday, videogame addiction, a secret crush, or pregnancy. ...I didn't know which one, but eventually decided to go with the bruise thing...

And THUS! We have this (not planned to be this long) drabble! ...As for the random ending with the J-Pop band, that's a little reference to a fic I was thinking about doing! ^_^

It's working titles are: Makin' It Big, Haruka Tamashii: Rock The World, Longest Road, and One Unforgettable Summer.

...I'm not sure if I'll go through with the idea...but I might with either of those names^.

**If you're interested in that idea for a new fic, let me know which of the working titles I should go with. If you want more information about the fic, let me know in a review and I'll PM 'ya and tell you some of the inside details. ^_-**

Read and review!


End file.
